As a method for coating a target with an ink or a paint, a method in which a coating liquid composition prepared by mixing the ink or the paint with carbon dioxide is sprayed onto the target is known. In this method, the carbon dioxide works as a diluent, and the viscosity of the ink or the paint is lowered to a sprayable level.
Various techniques relating to such coating using carbon dioxide have been developed as described in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 6.